Survival: Haunted House
by RainDroplet
Summary: Nine Anime characters. One haunted house. And one crazy authoress at the helm. Only one character will prevail...Rating may change. (Actually many different anime titles involved, but the Anime Crossovers section gets no attention)


Hi! I'm new here. Sorta. Anyway, I'll be proceeding to shoujo-ai after a few of this type of fic.  
  
PLEASE READ. This is a fic about the survival of a few anime characters. Nine, to be precise. Here's a list:  
  
FFIX: Zidane  
  
FFX: Yuna  
  
Chrono Trigger/Cross: Crono, Lucca, Serge  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha  
  
Tenchi Muyo/Universe/Whatever dammit: Ryoko  
  
DBZ: Goku, Vegeta  
  
As you may have guessed, these will be staying at a charming little haunted house out in the middle of nowhere. Best part is, you readers (ahem, //reviewers//) control the outcome. Only one character survives.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Arrival  
  
The bus rolled down a dark road, surrounded by dark trees that sprouted up under the dark sky. In short, it was dark.  
  
Inside the bus were nine competitors, each trying to win the prize of a couple billion zeni (or other translations) when they survived the haunted house. They were all keeping very far away from anything dangerous; it'd be pretty pathetic to die before they'd even gotten to their destination.  
  
Which was a haunted house. The Prince Vegeta snorted derisively when he heard the idea. A house? Haunted? Like hell. Ghosts didn't exist. Although the mere mention had set his companion, Goku, on edge for some reason. Maybe it was because of the many times he kept dying. Whatever the case, he was sitting as far from the window as physically possible.  
  
The dark-haired Summoner was keeping to herself. For some reason she felt rather exposed and alone without Kimahri or Lulu or Wakka or Tidus around. Especially Tidus. A flush crept up her cheeks at that thought, and she quickly busied herself with polishing the amulet he'd given her before she left, just so she'd feel a bit safer. Tidus didn't believe in ghosts either.  
  
Mostly it was her aloneness that bothered her, though. Everyone else seemed to have someone with them. Lucca and Crono were old friends, Vegeta and Goku were rivals, there were other connections. She looked up at the taller demon beside her, and noted with surprise that he didn't have a companion. "Hi." she began rather awkwardly. "Uh, I'm still a little new in RainDroplet's universe."  
  
"So'm I." he replied shortly.  
  
"So...are you alone?" she asked, looking around for anyone who resembled him. There was that Ryoko demon, but she was keeping as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Kagome didn't want to come." he replied. She looked at him closely, and realized he was Inuyasha, that still relatively new demon who'd swooped in to replace Tsukasa after RainDroplet got bored of him.  
  
"You're new here too, aren't you?" she asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Yuna looked out the window with a sigh. Communication would be an issue.  
  
Lucca was talking with Crono, and beginning to think that coming here was a really bad idea. But before she could voice this opinion, the bus jerked to a stop, very nearly throwing Zidane into the window. "All right. Everybody off." the bus driver told them roughly. "I dunno why you wanna come here..."  
  
"Actually, we're being forced." Serge explained as he stepped off the bus.  
  
The others gathered with him at the front of the large, also dark, house. "So we're going to live here..." Ryoko murmured, her yellow eyes climbing up over the debris littering the yard to the shredded curtains at the windows.  
  
Vegeta dropped his suitcase to the ground. "Blast it all!" he muttered, but then put out an arm to stop Goku from doing just that.  
  
"I've been in worse." Zidane shrugged and started up the walk.  
  
And so the group of nine, soon to be whittled down to one, began their days at the haunted house.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know, it was short. But it's just to introduce some of the characters, since they're not exactly universally known. And just to let you know, they don't know they're going to be killed off! XD  
  
So who'll it be? Goku? Vegeta? Inuyasha? Ryoko? Serge? Crono? Lucca? Zidane? Or Yuna? 


End file.
